


Shine

by Jen425



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, T for some references to making out I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Two times one of them said “I love you” in less than words, and the time Right blurted it out in the middle of a giant crossover event while kidnapped.
Relationships: Atsuta Juuru/Suzuki Right/Towa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Toku Poly Ficathon 2020





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



> Too obscure? No, too CUTE. Thank you for introducing this absolutely Iconic rare pair into the world.

“It’s not like we haven’t met before,” Juru points out. “We even worked together - that’s how we realized we were both Sentai Rangers!”

“Kagura says she met you  _ and _ your brother during that Strongest Battle thing,” Right adds. “And I met you back when I was active, in 2014.”

Towa sighs.

“I know,” he admits. “But Bamba… I love my brother, but he can be scary.”

The two bright Reds just blinks.

“It was just an idea,” Right says. Juru nods.

“I definitely want to meet your family as your boyfriend, not just a fellow Ranger,” he says. “But only if you want to and if you’re ready, of course.”

Towa blinks. The he laughs. Right. His boyfriends are made of sunshine, rainbows, and sparkles. They aren’t pushovers, but they  _ are _ both really sweethearts.

“Thank you, guys,” he says sincerely. “And I will introduce you both, soon. Well, again. As my boyfriends.”

Well, that was awkward. God Towa is bad at this. This is, what, his third relationship? And Bamba had… less than subtly chased off the first two.

Good thing that, again, these two are made of sunshine, rainbows, and sparkles.

“I know my friends will be happy to meet you guys properly,” Right says. His friends had helped them get together and even before they’d fully realized their… shared duties.

To Towa’s credit, Right would have been ten or eleven when the ToQgers were active, proportionally a year or two younger than even Towa himself had been when Master Black… faked joining the villains, at around age 120, forcing Towa to fight from younger.

To Juru’s credit, this had been a month or two after the Kiramagers became active and thus he was just a clueless civilian.

“My team and my parents will be happy, too,” Juru says. “Though I should warn you that Sayo can be scary sometimes.”

“Trust me, we know,” Towa replies, voice light. The two Reds laugh, and then they kiss him one by one.

He loves them so much. So…

“Everyone will be in town, next week,” he says. “I can introduce you guys then.”

  
  
  


Juru is so tired after the past few days’ fights that it takes him a solid minute to realize Right and Towa are standing outside his room, at K.A.R.A.T.

“Juru!”

“Hi!”

He blinks.

“Guys?”

“I saw the fight on TV, earlier today,” Right explains. “So I called Towa, and we decided to come check up on you. Or help, if we can.”

“We know it breaks common superhero conventions,” Towa says. “And I don’t have any mech, but…”

He trails off. Juru can’t help the smile that splits his face. He knows his boyfriends have been through more than him, but the fact that they still ran the moment things looked bad for him is… really nice.

“Do you want to come in?” He asks. Holding up his sketchbook he adds. “I could finish your portraits.”

They both nod.

The finished portraits have them smiling, elements of both their Sentai and normal lives around them. And somewhere between his boyfriends calling them amazing and catching up on life, they end up curled together in his bed, half dressed and giggling as they exchange kisses.

He knows that he curls closer to them and smiles, and he wakes up to find them both still asleep on either side of him.

“Good morning,” he says, as Right is the first to stir. “I’m glad it’s not a school day.”

Right nods in agreement.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get here until the fight was over.”

Juru shrugs.

“It was enough for you to come,” he says. “It… really made my day. Fighting monsters is exhausting, but this was… harder than normal, and it only even made the news today.”

Towa is obviously awake now, too, because his hand is now circling Juru’s stomach.

It only serves to brighten Juru’s smile.

“So again,” he says. “Thank you both.”

He loves them so much.

  
  
  


Right is the one to say it first, though, when himself and Towa are kidnapped by some evil organization trying to brainwash all Sentai and Riders to do their bidding and take over the world. Juru and his team  _ aren’t  _ there, and Right’s been a Sentai too long to think the villains will win, but he was gonna say it today  _ anyways,  _ so…

“I love you,” he says. “And Juru, obviously.”

Towa blinks.

“Is now really the time?”

“Well, I was gonna say it when we met Juru this afternoon,” Right explains. “Might be a bit before I can tell him, though.”

“Me too, then,” he says. “I love you and Juru, too.”

The the brainwashing waves cover the crowd as Right clings to Towa’s hand s big too tight, and his mind goes blank.

When Right comes to from the brainwashing (which… yeah he’ll deal with all that later), what he later finds out is a little over a week later, it’s fight time. He doesn’t necessarily see more than glimpses of either of his boyfriends, though he does see Juru’s mecha blow up a space ship with a sword made out of a giant yellow grasshopper, so…

Anyways, as everyone disperses, Juru runs up to them and jumps them for a hug.

“Thank god,” he says. “You’re  _ okay… _ I mean, you’re not hurt, right?”

“Just a few bruises, I think,” Towa replies. “Right?”

“Nothing too painful,” Right agrees. “And you, Juru?”

“Same,” Juru replies. “It was really nice to meet some other heroes, though.”

It is always fun, outside of the fighting. Anyways…

“We love you,” Right says. “I love you.”

“Yeah,” Towa adds.

Juru blinks.

“Oh,” he says as a giant, sparkling smile fills his face. “I love you too. Both of you.”

They all just sort of stand in a circle for several moments after that.

“We should probably head over to where the others are, though,” Right says. “Thank the heroes who helped you save us.”

Juru nods.

“Yeah,” he says.

“And afterwards,” Right adds. “Lunch. On me.”

The others laugh.

It’s perfect.

He loves them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that last bit takes place in what is basically a Super Hero Taisen movie.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
